sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Atinra "Makaar" Kelborn
"Warrior's are Forged on the battlefield, Trained for survival with limited supplies.. I learne d the ways of the Mandalorians through the Mandalore himself who is my father" -Atinra Kelborn Birth Atinra was born thanks to "She who will not be named" and Mandalore Achilles Keblorn, but on his bed only an infant a old wise Mandalorian snuck in and kidnapped Atinra and bribbed the Doctor to say that he did not make it. Thus leading to She Who Will Not Be Named to believe she lost him. Achilles who was impacted very hard by this was blamed by She who will not be named for the loss of their child and their relationship went downhill from there. The Old man was a mandalorian Warrior who took refuge on Hutta, there he began to train Atinra when he was only three years old. The man had no name but his scars can show what he was. Years would pass by as Atinra went into his teenage Years, his first hunt begins. Meeting Mandalore himself She who will not be named contacted Achilles and notified him of Atinra's location, it has been years but they finally tracked him down though she is now a exile She wanted to make sure that Achilles found his son and got to know him. The young man stood at the wall leaning against it seeing Achilles walk toward him. After speaking for a few moments they began to rebuild what was lost and Atinra departs from him to continue to grow stronger to meet his father in Dromund Kaas. "Know that your trials will not be easy, so prepare yourself Atinra" those were the words spoken by his father to him and he took them with him to Dromund Kaas and prepared to face his trials. Regaining His Honor Through his mistakes Atinra now reunited with his Aliit sets his goals to be apart of the Imperium citizenship and his clan under Mandalore himself. It was a tough road and confusing but in the end Atinra Kelborn accepted the open arms of Azu'lae who took him in as her own son with Achilles Kelborn, The conflict was at an end and the new path was set. Glory to Mandalore and those who dare try to attack him may they feel the swift and painful death at the hands of Atinra Kelborn the Mando'ade of Achilles Kelborn and Azu'lae. Later on after joining the Imperium Atinra Kelborn found out his own fiance betrayed him to join some man she never knew of, enraged Atinra doesn't even know if he should express his emotions. He has sworn his alligence to his father and his mother Azu'lae and will respect the citizenship that was given to him thanks to the Emperor of the Imperium. Glory to Mandalore and may all who dare stand before the Imperium feel our one firery heart Personality Atinra is very stubborn at sometimes depending on the situation at hand. He does not agree with the Sith nor his own bioligical mother who betayed the ways of the mandalorians to become a Darjetii. He is known as the fastest blaster shot in the galaxy and works mostly in healing. He sometimes will Hum in Mando this Olaram onidir, Welcome To Work, Oloram ramanaar, Welcome To Death, Mhi b'verda Mandalore, I am a warrior of Mandalore Mhi be a'den aru'e, I will show my enemy no mercy Mhi b'verda Mandalore, I am a warrior fo Mandalore Par cyare buir. For the love of my father Mhi pirur Mandalore, I will drink to Mandalore Gaa'taylir b'vode, I do so with my brothers Mhi pirur Mandalore. I will drink to Mandalore Par cyare buir. For the Love of my father. Akaanir Jetii adenn, I will give the jedi no mercy Akaanir darjetii balyc, And none for the Sith either Mhi be a'den aru'e, I will show my enemy no mercy either Par cyare buir. For the love of my father Mhi b'verda Mandalore, I am a warrior of Mandalore Mhi be a'den aru'e, I will show my enemy no mercy Mhi b'verda Mandalore, I am a warrior of Mandalore Par cyare buir. For the love of my father Category:Inactive Personnel